In the above technical field, a technique to avoid setting a duplicate identification code at a connection of a wireless relay device to a base station is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Further, a technique to avoid duplication of identification information in a cell of a base station by assigning identification information predetermined in each base station to a wireless relay node is disclosed in Patent Literature 2.